


Taylor's Story

by awessasims



Category: The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bluewater Village, Malcolm Landgraab IV (mention), Original Characters - Freeform, The Sims 2 (Video Game) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims
Summary: Taylor Leong recounts a few of the milestones in his life before and after the dark days of his acquaintance with Malcolm Landgraab IV.





	Taylor's Story

[](https://imgur.com/2bEOTs4)

I've lived a few lifetimes in my thirty-five short years. I was born and raised in Bluewater Village and my first life, otherwise known as my childhood, though unremarkable, was a happy one. My parents were struggling merchants, like most in town, who wanted me to run the family business when I grew up; but I had other dreams and desires and none of them included standing behind the counter of ResonatorsRUs until my dying day. 

To be fair, my father was an artisan and quite proud of his work; he was a Peruvian emigrant whose long family tradition was crafting fine Andean harps, but he just never took the suggestion that selling strings along with the resonators might be a bit more lucrative, much to the dismay of my long-suffering mother. 

Also, to be fair, it was his brother who actually made the fine Peruvian llama gut strings, but the Great Llama War broke out and divided many families; my father and uncle found themselves on opposing sides; eventually my father escaped the deadly war, and his murderous family, by setting sail for a less likely place where he might get killed. That place turned out to be Bluewater Village. He met a local girl, my mother, and well, here I am--Taylor Leong. Nice to meet you.

So as not to break their hearts completely--and because I fell for the recruiter's bullshit hook, line and sinker--I joined the military at eighteen to begin my second life, serving my Country. I had seen quite a bit of SimNation in the ten years that I'd been enlisted, but quickly became tired of the regimented life and endless rules--and pointless wars. I got out with an honorable discharge, and with SGI Bill and SVA home loan eligibility; I said no to myself on college but snagged myself a nice little house back in Bluewater Village. Those years were also unremarkable, and I miss nothing about them. 

Because I had a better appreciation of my father after my ten years away, and because I needed to pay my mortgage, I went to work for him. I convinced Pop to hook up with a distributor of nylon strings so that he could sell fully-functional harps and, I'm happy to say, his business took off.

So, there I was, making good money in the family business, in the prime of my life with no real hardships to deal with--or real goals to guide me. It was during this time that I met Malcolm Landgraab IV. My first trip Club Dante began the hedonistic period of my third life and I would come to regret my association with Malcolm for all of my others. But I won't dwell too much on those days now, except to say many of the acquaintances--and even a few friendships--that I made at that place during that time of my life, well, we all found it very simultaneously necessary to end our associations with Malcolm and each other; with Malcolm forever; with each other at least for a time. I had more PTSD moments remembering Malcolm than I ever would over my experiences in the military. That's just how toxic Malcolm was. And still is, I suspect. Anyway, those are three years I'll never get, nor would I ever want, back.

So, after that point, there I was: still gainfully employed; a youthful looking 31 year-old; a man trying desperately to cleanse myself of my sins and wash my soul clean. I found new hangouts, made new friends and kind of reverted back to my youth by doing something I'd always wanted to do--join a band.

[](https://imgur.com/tOE6ad1)

That's me on your far left, being completely juvenile--and loving it. I met these guys around the clubs in the Village; the striking red-head is Hertah Seugude, a little Portuguese powerhouse that had been performing professionally since she was a child...

...the baby-faced innocent with the big fro is Detra Le Notre, a recent college graduate who had quite a following already at most of the coffee houses around Bluewater and quite a few beyond. Both ladies had some great pipes on them, let me tell you. 

And dude with the dreads was my new main man, Luvvemyn Lievvem. I met him at my father's shop when he came in to buy a new harp and we'd hit it off right away. It was Luvvemyn that introduced me to the girls, whom he had been gigging with off and on for a few years. Hanging out one night in the makeshift studio of one his buddies, as the three of them were desperately trying to put the finishing touches on a demo, the other vocalist in the band didn't show; Luvvemyn had heard me singing and asked me to help out since they were in a pinch...the rest is, as they say, history.

So we formed our band, Devil's Triangle. Luvvemyn was the unofficial leader of the group, which everybody was fine with. I wasn't too crazy about the name but Luvvemyn said being a "triangle" when there were actually four of us would be "edgy". I didn't agree, but I also didn't argue. I found out, much later, that it was really an inside joke between the three of them...the obvious one, I'm sure you've already figured out. 

We carefully chose an agent and almost immediately we had a deal...and airplay on SBN's radio station, PowerHits100. For further shits and giggles our agent suggested that we all wear wedding rings but not divulge who was "married" to whom; as crazy as the gimmick seemed it really created a lot of extra buzz around us. Go figure.

But I was a dope with stars in my eyes; a guy that had a little bit of talent and a lot of personality that just happened to get into a band; riding along for fun on the long coat-tails of their "overnight success"--because, yes, our record dropped and it dropped hard. 

I never felt worthy of their success; I never viewed it as mine, at all. They were the ones who had the chops and had paid the real dues; living like transients and the working poor that they actually were; putting on that hip, glam face on a dime and making it look easy. And because the struggle was still real I offered the only thing I could, and gladly--my home. 

[](https://imgur.com/bnY5lAW)

It was really cool for a few years. Luv and I had our own rooms and the girls shared one. For my part, I was all about the business. I'd had a little bit more time on the planet than them and had famously sewn all the wild oats I dared to, and then some. I kept it professional and kept my dick in my pants--with the girls, the groupies and the roadies. 

Hertah admired this about me, especially my business sense, and asked me to teach her everything I knew, which I did. Soon, she oversaw our books along with me and we had a little leg up on other struggling bands, making sure we didn't get shafted by our record company and agent anymore than was necessary. 

[](https://imgur.com/eFK8KLY)

Here's Hertah discussing financials with Luv and Detra.

So we toured the first album, selling out venues as we continued making a name for ourselves; at the end of our first year together we got the big one--a headline gig at Simetropole Ballet, which often booked non-ballet acts to keep the lights on and the donations pouring in.

Our costumes were well-worn, but all of that was about to change...we only had two costume changes for our 90 minute set...Detra had already embraced a trademark--and easy to sew--look; Hertah's body was banging, and that much more tantalizing by not revealing too much...

[](https://imgur.com/pblFpkh)

...me and Luv? Buckles...we spent a small fortune replacing cheap buckles and getting the soles of our crazy platforms re-soled...

[](https://imgur.com/1aYhcA0)

...but we made it work and the crowd was loving us...

[](https://imgur.com/4DUyK8Y)

[](https://imgur.com/v9m6QVk)

[](https://imgur.com/ne6rpuH)

...Detra, performing a killer piano solo...

...so we kind of went over-board with the pyrotechnics--we almost burned the place down, literally...

[](https://imgur.com/Jn16K2r)

...but the night provided a name for our next album tour and some cool promo shots...

[](https://imgur.com/K4WGbQr) this photo of total carnage and a near lawsuit...  
...turned into this album cover... [](https://imgur.com/GTOWRhM)

We brought in the ticket sales and the accolades that night--and were banned from performing at Simetropole ever again.

But the new album title for our sophomore production,"Where There's Smoke There's Fire", was more than apt for the songs that would stem from the concept...

[](https://imgur.com/nwPcOXC)

...because Luv and Hertah made it official and really got married...

[](https://imgur.com/veGWG5b)

[](https://imgur.com/ENH1BCS)

...and then things kind of popped-off for me and Detra...

[](https://imgur.com/ebgFHkN)

[](https://imgur.com/aN2RIsP)

But as happy as he was, Luv was a man with a heart divided...

[](https://imgur.com/WggBikH)

...the truth of which would, eventually, come painfully to light.

[](https://imgur.com/fj7d4Vj)


End file.
